ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Aporia
Story In an undisclosed location, Lester is using a power drill to reassemble Jakob, while Primo sits in a chair, head in a device to download his consciousness back. Primo gasps in shock, panting heavily. Primo: Huh? What? Where am I?! Lester: You’re in a warehouse where I’m fixing you two idiots. There! Done! Jakob reactivates, stirring and rubbing his head. Jakob: Ugh. Lester? How? Lester: Now that I have you two bozos back to full power, I think it is time that we took a more provocative measure to handle this situation. Primo: You don’t mean, Jakob: We were split for a reason. Lester: And it is time to reform. We can destroy them once and for all! The three spark with electricity, as they break apart into pieces. They are attracted together via electromagnetism, as they combine together into one robot. End Scene Dragan’s jet drops Yami, Ishizu, Aster, Skurd and Luna back off in Domino City, before taking off. An explosion occurs in the distance, all of them looking into the distance. Aster: Oh, seriously?! We haven’t even been back for two minutes! What’s destroying our city this time?! In the town square, Jack, Jim, Hassleberry, Vivian and Seeker are battling a large humanoid robot. It has defined muscles, wearing a white skin tight suit. His face, spiky white hair, and lower body of Primo, with several hair strands from Lester, and the large hands and body of Jakob. He has a large green jewel making up the majority of his forehead. A ring comes out of his back, with extensions on them. Aporia: Simple creatures. You can’t even hope to defeat me! Aporia fires lasers from the extensions on the ring, as Seeker moves in front of it, absorbing the attacks. Jim: That’s the way, Seeker! Now, sick that beast! Seeker charges at Aporia, as the two clash hands, stalemating. Aporia then pushes down, cratering the ground as Seeker sinks into it. Aporia slams Seeker into the ground, it groaning in pain. Hassleberry charges in, flipping over Aporia, landing on his shoulders and grabbing onto the ring. Hassleberry: If we break this thing, then we’ll probably break its power! Aporia: Oh, such ignorance. The ring breaks off, flexing and wrapping around Hassleberry, suspending him in midair. He struggles to break free, as Vivian does a series of backhand springs, kicking at Aporia from behind. Aporia doesn’t budge, as the metallic impact on his body shakes through Vivian’s legs, her dropping. Vivian: Agh! It’s a robot! Aporia turns around, forming a laser blade from his hand. He goes to jab Vivian, as Jim snags Vivian’s arm with his whip, pulling her away from the attack. Jack appears, going to punch Aporia. Aporia blocks it with the laser sword, the Blazing Soul armor absorbing the entirety of it, forming a red aura dragon behind him. Jack: Absolute power force! The Red Dragon Aura forms an energy fist, as Jack swings it, the dragon punching Aporia. Aporia skids back, though is unharmed by the attack. Aporia: Jack Atlas. Perhaps one of the most driven heroes of this time, along with Yami. None other has the motivation to cause social change as you do. You could be a problem to the future as well. Jack: Why are you robots so interested in attacking this city?! Aporia: Unfortunately, you aren’t one who would understand the complexities of my nature. A blizzard breath hits Aporia from behind, as he turns to face them. Aster is encased in Iron Emperor armor, the beak on his fist. Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades of the Dueltrix. Ishizu stands behind with Luna. Aporia: I wondered when you would make it here, Yami. The ring releases a burst of energy, shocking Hassleberry, dropping him to the ground. The ring plugs back into Aporia’s back, as he fires lasers from them. Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, as Davy Jones moves forward, absorbing the laser blast. Davy Jones then stimulates his muscles, expanding as he shoots forward, going to punch Aporia. Aporia catches the fist, as Davy Back jumps and flips in the grip, axe kicking at Aporia’s head. The ring moves forward, blocking it. Davy Jones: Aster, now! Aster fires a blizzard wave, freezing the ground at Aporia’s feet. Aporia isn’t fazed by the event, as he karate chops Davy Back in the back, sending him flying crashing into Aster, knocking the two down. Aporia’s feet release energy waves from his feet, breaking the ice and causing him to levitate off the ground. He floats forward, as Davy Back gets up, reaching for him. Aporia catches him. Aporia: Your power, Yami, is nothing compared to the power of the destroyers in my time. Davy Back: Your time? You’re from, the Apocalyptic future! You sent those other robots to attack us! Aporia: And with the death of you here, that future will never exist, and I will live again. A mana blast flies at Davy Back, him extending his tentacles and absorbing the attacks through his plugs. His muscles are stimulated, as he uppercuts Aporia in the blink of an eye. Aster charges at Aporia, striking him with a metal wing. The wing is dented, Aster wincing in pain. Aster: That really hurt! Skurd: That metal he’s made of is denser than ours! Davy Back flips back, as he reverts. Yami draws two cards, as he places them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Clockwork with Upgrade! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Clockgrade: Clockgrade! Clockgrade forms jet thrusters on his back, him propelling forward. He runs forward with it, as he grabs Aporia, his mechamorph body stretching over him. Clockgrade: Let’s see. The origin date of this robot, about 42 years into the future. Luna: That soon? Clockgrade: I’ll take you back to it. Aporia: No! I will succeed! Aporia fires lasers from his ring at Luna, as Ishizu forms a mana shield to block it. Clockgrade’s key spins, as Clockgrade and Aporia are sucked into a wormhole, flying upward. Everything is silent, as the others start to get up. Aster: Uh, shouldn’t he be back yet? End Scene Clockgrade and Aporia drop out of the wormhole, in a desolated, abandoned city. Clockgrade gets up first, firing an enhanced time ray at Aporia, him blocking it with a laser shield. Aporia fires streams of lasers, as Clockgrade slows time, dodging the attacks. His key spins, beginning to open another wormhole. Aporia: No! I am not being left behind to let you do what you wish! The ring straightens out, wrapping around Clockgrade’s arm. Aporia pulls him in, as he uses a laser blade to cut through the key on Clockgrade’s head, severing it. Clockgrade hits the ground, as his body shuts down. He tries moving, but is unable to. Clockgrade: I have no power without that key? That isn’t helpful. Aporia: At last. I can finish you once and for all. Aporia stomps Clockgrade into the ground, as he forms a laser blade. He raises it to initiate a strike, when an infinity blast hits him from above, causing him to roll away. Several Meklord Emperor Skiel soar above them, firing several infinity blasts down at him. Aporia fires lasers to deflect them, but the infinity blasts break through, blowing Aporia away. Clockgrade reverts, as Yami gets up. Yami: Oh, this isn’t good. Several Meklord Emperor Wisel appear towering over Yami, them all extending their knife blades. Yami activates and slaps down the Dueltrix, as a Wisel slashes at him. Big Chuck catches it, tearing the arm off and eating it. Big Chuck: (While eating) Not bad. I’ve had a taste of you guys before. Big Chuck spits an energy ball, a Wisel hit and being blown back. The others fire infinity blasts from their chests, as Big Chuck flips back to dodge them. He eats one of them, and spits it back, destroying several Wisel robots. Aporia groans, as Skiel wraps around him, isolating his limbs. Big Chuck: Maybe I didn’t think this entire thing through. But for right now, he’s my best shot! Big Chuck extends his tongues, eating pieces of Wisel. He spits energy spheres at Skiel, destroying some and gaining the attention of the others. Aporia: You’re helping me? Big Chuck: That depends, on if you help yourself out or not! Big Chuck leaps in, kicking a Skiel, it breaking into several parts. Big Chuck extends his tongues, eating the core, disabling the other parts. He spits an energy sphere, blowing through another one. Wisel flies forward to slash at him, as Aporia blocks it with a laser blade, severing clean through Wisel and destroying it. Big Chuck: Quick question. Big Chuck chomps down on a Wisel Core, as he spits several energy spheres at the Wisel cores. Big Chuck: If these are the destroyers, why did you use them to attack my time? Aporia: (Slashes through Skiel) To create a fear of sentient robots. Make you already weary of them, so you wouldn’t trust any advances by Kaiba Corp or Cyber Tech Academy. Big Chuck: (Stomps a Wisel) I get Kaiba Corp, but Cyber Tech is making advancements for the better! Aporia: I can’t believe you believe that. Everything that humans make are weapons. Big Chuck reverts, as Yami leaps back to dodge an infinity blast. Yami: Is there anywhere safe we can go to? Aporia: Why shouldn’t I leave you to die?! A static signal travels through the air, Aporia registering it. He groans in disgust, as he fires several lasers, driving the Skiel and Wisel off of Yami. Aporia: If you give us some cover, then I know a place. Yami: In that case, I’ll fuse Wildmutt and Gutrot! To create, Wildrot! Yami draws two cards, placing them on the blades and slapping the Dueltrix down. Wildrot roars, as he releases a thick green gas from his nostrils. The area is encompassed in the gas, as Skiel and Wisel float above the gas. They search on their scanners, unable to find anything. End Scene Yami and Aporia walk through an abandoned lab, Aporia releasing beams of light from his eyes to light the way. Yami: So, who’s here? Your manufacturer? Him sending you a message is the only reason you would’ve brought me here. Aporia: After learning that you were here, Z-one was pretty adamant on meeting with you. They arrive at the main section of the lab, is a floating pod, resembling the number 6 in shape. At the top is a severely aged face, with a metal mask covering face from his nose and below, with a helmet over his head, leaving only a crack for his eyes to peak through. Yami: Zone? Z-one: (Rhapsody, mechanical voice) Yami. You still live. I had simply figured that my attempts to alter the past ended in failure, as I still exist. But you come to me, still eager to go. Aporia: The war hasn’t happened yet, my friend. Yami: “Friend?” Alright, I’m done with this. Tell me exactly what’s going on! What caused this? Z-one: It doesn’t matter. All is lost. Yami: Maybe for you. But I have friends that I need to protect. Z-one: How can you protect them, when they will be the cause? Yami: I can’t protect them unless you tell me the cause of this. Aporia: Z-one! If we just kill him now, then we can alter the reality of the events! Yami: Uh, I’d like to say that it won’t. Z-one: He’s right. There’s the possibility that him being gone from his timeline won’t stop the events from unfolding, but instead be the spark for the events. Plus, him dying here will have no effect on the timeline whence he came. Take him back to his timeline. Then kill him with witnesses. Aporia: Understood. Yami: Uh, how do you plan on taking me back? My Dueltrix hasn’t reloaded Clockwork yet. Z-one: We have time travel technology. Yami: Then why not go back yourself? Try to prevent this future through, non-violent means? Z-one: When has that ever worked? Humans refuse to accept when they’re wrong, just like you saying you could prevent this. Yami: Or you saying it can’t be fixed. Z-one: But it can. By eliminating those who cause it. A laser stream shoots through the room, hitting Aporia, blasting him through the shoulder and severing his arm. Aporia yells in pain, as he drops to the ground. Yami spins around, seeing a Meklord Emperor Granel. It fires a laser from his cannon, Yami ducking down and dodging. Yami draws two cards, putting one back and drawing another. Yami: That’ll work. I fuse Battle Tails and Jury Rigg! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. Battle Rigg: Battle Rigg! Battle Rigg spins his tails rapidly, as he runs over to the arm. He spins it around to examine it, as he starts fidgeting with it. Battle Rigg: If I can convert these laser weapons into a repair field, and allow for constant regeneration, then I should be able to… Z-one: Allow for the arm to reconnect to his body. But, why would you? Battle Rigg: Because we’re on the same side. Can you raise some defenses or something?! Z-one activates machinery, as a forcefield rises up. Granel floats closer, firing laser streams at the forcefield. Battle Rigg opens the arm up, as he rewires and changes the commands. He lines the arm back up onto Aporia’s body, as the shoulder glows green, it beginning a healing process, reattaching it. Aporia moves his arm up and down, as if surprised. Aporia: Hey. You fixed it. Battle Rigg: Well, no duh! Now, stop that thing! Aporia gets back up, firing lasers down at Granel. Several of them hit it, causing it to explode. Aporia smiles, as the roof breaks above them, them holding their arms up to shield themselves from it. In the airspace are hundreds of Skiel, Wisel and Granel, led by another robot. This robot has a humanoid body shape, its main body resembling the core from the other robots. It has large diamond shaped shoulders, with energy cores inside them, wings attached to them. Its body color is platinum, and its left hand is a cannon. Z-one: Meklord Astro Mekanikle. Battle Rig: Like, “mechanical?” Aporia: We need to move, Z-one. I will buy you some time. Z-one: NO! Aporia, we shall survive this together. Aporia: You are the last surviving human, Z-one! You have to live! Battle Rigg: Agreed. Z-one, you head off. We’ll keep them busy. Aporia: “We?” Battle Rigg hits the Dueltrix, transforming into Fourmungousaur. He leaps into the air, going through the hole made in the ceiling, grabbing onto the edge of the hole, swinging back around, landing on the roof. Fourmungousaur: Alright, Meklords! Who wants a piece of me?! Infinity blasts and laser blasts are fired, Fourmungousaur leaping off the roof, it collapsing from the barrage. Fourmungousaur punches through a Granel, destroying it. He falls, grabbing onto a Skiel, swinging around onto its back. He pulls on its head, forcing it to change directions. Wisel flies and slashes at Fourmungousaur, him catching it with one hand, punching it to pieces with another. Lasers hit and destroy the Skiel, shooting Fourmungousaur up into the air. Fourmungousaur: Whew! So far, so good. A hand grabs Fourmungousaur, jerking him back. Fourmungousaur hangs by his arm, Mekanikle pulling him up to his face. Fourmungousaur punches it straight in the face, it not even denting. Fourmungousaur shakes his hand out, it sore. Fourmungousaur: Ow! That was painful! Mekanikle floats back, aiming his cannon at Fourmungousaur and charges a laser. A laser shot hits the cannon from below, recoiling it skyward. The Infinity blast flies through the sky, destroying several Meklord Emperors. Aporia floats up, slashing at Mekanikle with a laser blade, though it doesn’t leave a mark on it. Aporia fires laser shots, hitting the hand holding Fourmungousaur, causing it to drop him. Fourmungousaur: Thanks, man! Aporia: Don’t thank me yet. Protect Z-one, and your present. You can do it, I realize that now. You can do whatever you set your mind to with the right info. Fourmungousaur crashes into the ground, cratering it. He gets up, rubbing his head, as Aporia is surrounded by Meklord Emperors. Aporia fires several lasers at the Meklord Emperors in all directions, destroying several of them. They return fire, infinity blasts and laser blasts hitting Aporia, tearing through him. HIs body is reduced to smaller and smaller pieces, the gem on his head shattered, his head blown to thousands of pieces. Fourmungosaur reverts on the ground. Yami: Aporia! No! The debris from Aporia rains down on Yami, it being no more than a metal powder falling on him. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards. Yami: I fuse Rustcharge with Guardian Angel! To create! Yami places the cards on the blades, slapping down the Dueltrix. Rust Angel: (Harsh metallic sound) Rust Angel! Rust Angel starts to sing, the sound being like the sound of distorted singing and metal groaning. The Meklord Emperors all come down towards him, getting into the range of the song. They all stop and rattle their body, shaking uncontrollably. They begin turning on each other, firing infinity blasts and lasers, destroying themselves. Mekanikle fires a laser down at him, barely missing him. Rust Angel: You will not survive this day. Rust Angel lets out a screech, hitting Mekanikle, stopping it in its place. Wisel, Skiel and Granel all fire their attacks at Mekanikle, damaging its wings, blowing one of its energy cores in its shoulder. It lets off a devastating explosion, vaporizing the remainder of the Meklord Emperors in the air. Rust Angel looks up, and reverts. Yami: I’m sorry, Aporia. End Scene Yami meets up with Z-one, standing in front of a capsule like machine. Yami: Is this your time machine? Z-one: Yes. It let me send Aporia back. Then, he split into the Three Pure Nobles, which have been the leaders that you’ve experienced thus far. Yami: Are you sure about this? Sending me back? Z-one: This future was created because you didn’t know of this future. Now that you know, maybe we stand a chance. Yami: And you’re still not going to tell me what causes this? Z-one: No, you must learn it there. Perhaps you can convince Halldor to do so. Yami: In that case, I’ll ask him about the Supreme King. Yami watches Z-one for a response, it hidden behind his apparel. Yami snaps his fingers, disappointed. Yami: Darn. I was hoping to get a tell or something. Well, thanks again. Yami goes into the time machine, as it releases green energy, sending Yami back in time, him disappearing. Z-one: And now, I continue my endless waiting. Ugggh! Z-one starts choking, as his hovercraft is pulled to the side. Purple strings shimmer, as they go into the shadows. Hollow Voice: You’ve been holding out on me, Z-one. To think you had a time machine all this time. There are plenty of spare parts lying around, perfect for you to create a robot for me. Z-one: You won’t succeed, whatever you are. Yami will stop this future from happening! Hollow Voice: If that is the case, then I need to be in his time, before I am erased. Characters * Yami * Ishizu Ishtar * Luna * Aster Phoenix * Skurd * Enforcers * Z-one Villains * Three Pure Nobles (combine into Aporia) * Aporia (good at end) * Meklord Emperors ** Skiel ** Wisel ** Granel ** Astro Mekanikle * Hidden Figure Aliens Used By Yami * Davy Back * Clockgrade * Big Chuck * Wildrot (cameo) * Battle Rigg * Fourmungousaur * Rust Angel By Skurd * Iron Emperor Trivia * This episode shows the apocalyptic future, and that the Meklord Emperors are the ones who cause it. * Lester, Jakob and Primo combine into Aporia, the first villain that Yami is unable to defeat. * Yami going 42 years into the future is based from Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, where the answer to "Life, the universe and everything" is 42. * This is the first time Clockgrade has appeared in the main series, having only been used before in Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 and Part 4. * Aporia getting a change of heart about Yami is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, where most (if not all) villains are villains due to their twisted viewpoints, then the main character helps them see the error of their ways. * This episode begins the focus for Season 4, which is the events leading directly to this apocalyptic future. * This episode went through a few name changes. The first name was "Yliaster," and the second one was "Z-one." I stuck with "Aporia" due to him being the main focus of the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Strings Arc